A Meeting of Minds
by PinkSakuraPetals
Summary: Along with a new special agent, the BPRD gets a new recruit. Hellboy/John, Abe/Harry


Title: A Meeting of Minds

Author: PinkSakuraPetals

Pairings: Hellboy/Myers, future Abe/Harry

Summary: Along with a new special agent, the BPRD gets a new recruit.

Chapter Summary: Everything begins here.

Prompt: crossovers100: Beginnings.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc., and Hellboy belongs to Mike Mignola, etc. I am neither.

* * *

John Myers didn't know what to expect when he drove up to the address given to him. Certainly it wasn't a waste management building, though the expanse of tarmac and plain concrete walls screamed government. He walked up to the intercom on the front gate and pressed the button. Immediately an annoyed voice floated out of the speaker.

"What is it?"

_Well, geez, hello to you too. _"John Myers, FBI. Transfer from Quantico." He pulled back as the front of the intercom system folded outward and a retinal scanner flipped out. _That's new._

"Look at the birdie, son." The voice was sarcastic now.

Jonn pressed his eye against the scanner and flinched as it flashed twice, blinding him a bit. He rubbed at his eye as the computer popped up his FBI personnel photo and his stats and the front gate opened up. _What goes on in this building that they need a retinal scanner before you even get to the front door? _He drove his scooter around the back of the building, following the signs that pointed toward the parking garage.

Inside, the main lobby was decorated with dark marble and a golden inlay on the floor. He stopped right above it, squinting a bit at the bright light that rose from a lower floor through the design. A bored looking man in a suit stood behind the front desk and John nodded at him. "Hello, I'm John-"

"You're late. That's what you are." The man's tone was robotic. "Five minutes."

"Yes, I know. I'm going to-"

The man interrupted him again. "Section 51. I know. Watch your hands and elbows."

John frowned. _That's an odd thing to say. _"Pardon?"

He received an eye roll for his question. "Watch your hands and elbows." The light under his feet died and John jumped as the marble tile he was standing on jolted before sinking slowly. The platform sank down into a cylindrical room with a central column. All the walls were lined with window and John could see that most of them looked like small apartments. _What the hell?_ His ride finally came to a stop and with a small amount of hesitation he pushed the large golden doors in front of him open.

On the other side, the environment was so different John paused, unsure of himself. _Is this the right place? There's no way the FBI was in charge of the décor here._ The room was cozy, books lying in piles and warm colors everywhere. Soothing instrumental music floated throughout the room. The back wall was lined with tall bookshelves and there were all sorts of statues and other artifacts placed around the room. Along on wall was a pair of huge glass windows that looked into an aquarium. As he passed, a cultured voice echoed out of a speaker.

"Turn the pages, please, if you don't mind." John stepped closer to the aquarium, puzzled. From out of nowhere a strange creature swam up to the glass, one webbed hand flat against the barrier between them. John pulled back, startled and more than a little bit freaked out. The creature in the water looked human, but his eyes were large and dark like a fish, gills lined his neck and his skin was light blue striped in navy. The fish man wore a pair of swimming trunks and John bit down the hysterical laughter that wanted to burst out. _At least he's got a sense of modesty._ "Please. The pages."

John glanced at the books propped up on metal music stands in front of the aquarium's glass. "These? You're reading these?"

A craggy voice from behind startled him once again and John turned to see who was speaking. "Four books at once, every day…as long as I'm there to turn the pages." A short old man leaning on a cane stood in front of a dark wood desk, and John wondered how long he was standing there, waiting for him. "My name's Broom. Professor Trevor Broom." John shook the offered hand.

"Sir, I'm John-" A hand slapping loudly on the glass behind them interrupted his introduction.

"Agent John T. Myers, Kansas City, seventy-six. T stands for Thaddeus, mother's older brother. Scar on your chin happened when you were ten. You still wonder if it's ever going to face away." The fish man's voice was cam and sure has he recited everything. John covered his chin for a moment, confused.

"How did it-"

"He." John looked back at Professor Broom. The older man smiled understandingly. "Not it. Abraham Sapien." The professor strode closer to the glass. The fish man, Abraham, swam alongside him slowly. "Discovered alive in a secret chamber of St. Trinian's Foundling Hospital, Washington. His name was taken from this inscription stuck to the side of his tank." Broom pointed at a framed piece of paper with his cane.

John read it. "Icthyo Sapiens, April fourteenth, eighteen sixty-five."

"The day that Abraham Lincoln died." The older man pulled down on the end of a metal tube to expose a glass container with a hole in it. "Hence, Abe Sapien." He reached over to a bowl filled with rotten green eggs and John covered his nose and gagged as the smell hit him. "Rotten eggs. A delicacy. Abe loves them."

John breathed as the tube was shut and the eggs were sent into the tank. "How does he know so much about me?"

"Abe possesses a unique frontal lobe." Professor Broom turned the pages on the books for Abe. "'Unique.' That's a word you'll hear frequently around here."

"Sir, where am I, exactly?"

"As you entered the lobby, there was an inscription: 'In the absence of light, darkness prevails.' There are things that go bump in the night, Agent Myers. Make no mistake about that. And we are the ones who bump back."

John followed Professor Broom as they made their way deeper into the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense . He listened with interest as the professor told him the beginning of the BPRD. He paused when he was told Hitler was killed in nineteen fifty-eight. "Nineteen forty-five, you mean." Professor Broom looked back at him. "Hitler died in forty-five." He received a mischievous smile.

"Did he now?" Before the two of them could get to their next destination, another agent came up and whispered in the older man's ear.

"Oh, dear, he's been waiting all this time? Why wasn't I told he was here earlier?"

"Louis just noticed him. He was daydreaming again."

"I told Manning that Louis wasn't the right one for the front desk. Alright, I'll be right up." Professor Broom turned to John. "My dear boy, I'm afraid our tour will be postponed for a bit. We received a new recruit from Europe and he's arrived just today. I promised the agent in charge of his care that I would welcome him personally." The older man motioned to the agent standing quietly in front of a huge door that reminded John of bank safes. "Myers, this is Agent Clay. Take his lead. He'll make the introductions." Myers took the candy bar handed to him.

"You're not coming?"

Professor Broom sighed. "I handpicked you from a roster of over seventy academy graduates. Make me proud."

As the professor left for the lobby, Agent Clay spoke up. "They're not speaking." John sent a questioning glance at the older agent. "Professor Broom had him grounded." Agent Clay reached into his pocket and pulled out a weird looking key.

"Grounded? Who's grounded?"

Agent Clay opened the huge door, ignoring the flashing red lights and sirens that went off as he did so. "Okay, you saw the fish guy, right?"

"Oh, yeah. That was weird."

Agent Clay didn't laugh. "Yeah, right." John swallowed as the door was opened completely. "Well, come on in, meet the rest of the family."

* * *

Harry nervously picked at the fraying sleeve him of his borrowed shirt as he waited in the spacious marble lobby of the 'Waste Management' building he was in. He'd been sitting on a cold, uncomfortable granite bench for three hours with no one to talk to other than the guy at the desk, and the man made mimes looked chatty.

The silence was starting to get to him and the voices lingering at the fringes of his awareness began to trickle back in. Harry hummed to distract himself, unwilling to give into the chaos. He forced his attention to the marble walls in front of him, eyes tracing the patterns of stone and creating pictures out of them. Thoughts, ideas, random mental blips that were not his own fought for supremacy inside his head.

Harry was so focused on keeping his sanity, on ignoring everything but the marble in front of him that he jumped and let out a small cry when a hand landed on his shoulder. Almost immediately the voices quieted, becoming nothing more than a hushed murmur once more. Next to him, an old man stood leaning against his cane, one arm still outstretched from where he had grabbed onto Harry.

The old man gave a small smile and held out his hand to help Harry stand up. "I apologize, my dear boy. I didn't mean to startle you. You were seemed to be in very deep thoughts." When Harry didn't say anything, he tried again. "You are Harry Potter, correct?"

Harry nodded, fascinated by the man's croaky voice. "Yes."

"Excellent. I am Professor Broom. I apologize for your long wait." The professor glanced over at the man sitting behind the front desk. "Louis was not my choice. Well, would you please come with me? The doctors are most likely chomping at the bit to examine you." At Harry's worried look, the professor hurried to assure him. "It's nothing to worry about. They are strictly medical doctors. As much as we value our sister branch in Europe, there is a healthy competition between our doctors. You are in safe hands here."

The two males descended down into the entrance center of the BRPD. Harry had a firm grasp on the professor's hand that wasn't already claimed by his cane. As the windows of the agents' apartments passed by them, Professor Broom smiled down at the young boy next to him. "Welcome to the American BPRD, Harry."

* * *

So, I started a new story. Never mind that I have other's that I haven't updated in nearly a year. I'll get to them sooner or later. Probably much, much later.

As you can all see up top, this will be a Hellboy/John story, and in later chapters there will also be some Abe/Harry action. Right now Harry's a bit young, though. Most of the early chapters will be true to the movie, but once Harry starts making more appearances events will change slightly until I reach the end of the movie. Then everything changes. :D Let me know what you think.


End file.
